Control
by Passionworks
Summary: OneSentence dedicated to DancingKirby. Judith Lewis Herman says, "The relationship between father and daughter, adult male and female child, is one of the most unequal relationships imaginable… The father, in effect, forces the daughter to pay with her body for affection and care which should be freely given." Rated for incest and explicit sexual content.


**Author's Note: It's been a long time since this faithful Ozula shipper has written something for them. Inspiration came from the very person to whom I dedicate this to: DancingKirby. I found her Ozula OneSentence, aptly titled, 'Dissociation,' and immediately found myself craving the ship and the joy of once again pursuing the OneSentence challenge head on! If I recall, the last time I wrote a OneSentence was in 2011; it's about time I write another, don't you all think?**

**This OneSentence is **_**very **_**mature. It's brutal and blunt, and the M-rating stands for a reason. Sexually explicit content does show up in some of the sentences. Although this is mainly an Ozula collection, it can also be strongly considered a Chanzula one too. There's really no connective storyline between each sentence, except for the ones that feature any references to Chan and Azula's affair, as well as the after-war ones at the end.**

**The title page for this is simple, but it was made on Photoshop by me, so please don't steal it, people!**

**As said, I dedicate this to DancingKirby! Thank you so much for granting me this opportunity, and for also sharing yours with a reader like me! Your Azula and Avatar fics in general are very inspiring, and helped to nurture this piece into what it is in its final draft. Thanks again for your kindness and support! I hope you like it!**

Control

By: Passionworks

…

"Incest is rape by extortion. Thus the child's very childhood becomes a weapon used to control her."

-E. Sue Blume

…

01: Air

"By conceiving you, it was I who gave you the air you breathe," Ozai warns his daughter just before thrusting himself into her for the first time and breaking her of her virtue, "and if you so much as scream, or squeal to your mother and brother about this, I can just as quickly steal it away."

02: Apples

Though not particularly fond of the slightly bitter red fruit, the princess bites into it until she sees the core and seeds beneath: the core her womb and the seeds the little verboten baby she only weeks ago realized she was carrying.

03: Beginning

Ozai has had a certain _fondness _for his daughter ever since she was small, but it is the night of Ursa's betrayal and subsequent banishment that begins this downward –yet opportune –spiral of lust.

04: Bugs

As a child, Azula remembers squashing the bugs that would wander about in the palace gardens beneath her shoe without a care to their suffering, but having endured the brutal years of being her own father's mistress, she now empathizes and understands just what it is like to be beneath someone's boot.

05: Coffee

"Drink up, my dear Azula," her father orders her in a deceitfully merry tone, permitting a young male servant to settle a cup of brew at her seat and walk out of earshot before continuing, slyly, "because it is my birthday, and I want us both to be up all night…"

06: Dark

Flickering candles are extinguished by the mere flick of Ozai's hand, and the enveloping darkness is the only source of inspiration he needs to lay waste to her, destroying whatever good that might have still remained inside her.

07: Despair

Having been raised into believing Ozai's propaganda about her mother, Azula sometimes imagines her knowing all about his incestuous affair; it is the existence of these thoughts that places the princess in her most depressing frame of mind, knowing at the same time that if they were true Ursa had done nothing to put an end to it when she had the chance.

08: Doors

Ozai, stroking Azula's dark hair between his fingers, recalls, "I remember the time that novice servant forgot to knock before entering my quarters and caught us fornicating; you can guess what happened to him."

09: Drink

Caught in the tizzy of euphoria and the exhaustion holding the air in their lungs hostage, Azula offers no questions, no words of protest when her father silently beckons her to lick the stray traces of his seed that sprinkle the chiseled muscles of his abdomen.

10: Duty

For even the most basic of needs –the right to food, to water, to affection and love –Ozai insists that Azula must pay with her body; if he cannot have his fill, he argues, then why should she?

11: Earth

Being liberated of her role as her father's whore after he assigns her with the task of capturing her brother and uncle, Azula travels to the Earth Kingdom, leaving all her sinful baggage behind.

12: End

One of Mai's many daggers resides in Azula's trembling hand, the shining blade hesitantly hovering over the sleeping Ozai's neck, but before she can permanently end him, he swiftly mounts her, bearing his weight down on her until she releases the knife from her hand, its purpose sadly unfulfilled.

13: Fall

By the time she arrives to his chambers, an apparently impatient Ozai is already undressed, and –as she does on any other night she is forced to bed with him –Azula falls to her knees, hands stroking his arousal before taking him fully between her open lips.

14: Fire

The fire licks methodically about the court painter's portrait –the one where Ozai's bare hand rests dangerously along her upper thigh –encircling the parchment and swallowing it whole; why preserve, Azula asks herself when the image is naught but ash at her feet, a memory best forgotten?

15: Flexible

On the night Azula visits Ember Island with Zuko and her two best friends, she meets Chan –the son of a man whom her father admires –and quickly finds herself willingly entering his bedroom, handing over Ozai's rights to her body to him: this private rebellion and budding affair proof that even she can be flexible.

16: Flying

Post coitus in the late night hours before the arrival of Sozin's Comet, Ozai wraps his burly arms around his daughter in a controlling embrace, pressing his forehead to hers, whispering this lie: "Just think, in mere hours, you and I will be flying above the Earth Kingdom and burning it to the ground."

17: Food

Azula becomes coerced into admitting to Ozai that she is pregnant when she cannot will herself one morning to eat one of her favorite meals, knowing full well that if she did, she would retch.

18: Foot

The unborn baby's feet kick relentlessly within the confines of Azula's womb, each persistent blow reminding her of the dangerous probability that it may not even be Ozai's child to begin with.

19: Grave

Her fingertips lightly dance over the urn that holds the ashes of her grandfather, Azulon, and she secretly prays he would rise from them like the phoenix of their people, righting the very wrong his undue death caused all those years ago.

20: Green

Having to live temporarily in Ba Sing Se forces the princess into wearing the garb of the Earth Kingdom, and despite having been raised in believing the color crimson holds greater regard than that of green, she admits it suits her finely, though one would have to wonder if being away from Ozai is the reason for this sway in thinking.

21: Head

Azula's new baby arrives head first, the brown hair atop it exposed before every guest allowed in the birthing room; even the bustling nurses go quiet before pulling the child out the rest of the way.

22: Hollow

"Your life will be as empty as your womb of that child if you don't reveal the name of its father," Ozai hisses, preparing to strike the innocently oblivious newborn baby girl in the bassinet with a single bolt of lightning before Azula rushes forward to shield her, "because I want to know who it is you feel is entitled to the same rights as I have to your body."

23: Honor

"I had no idea," Zuko sorrowfully admits to his broken sister, "that I spent three years trying to regain my honor in Father's eyes while he spent those very same years eating away at yours."

24: Hope

The infant daughter Azula gave birth to a month ago renews a long lost sense of hope in her heart: in order to reestablish her honor and image with the Fire Nation people, she would have to marry the man who sired the child, instead of wedding to Ozai.

25: Light

Zuko is not the only one of Ozai's children to have suffered a burn at his hands; Azula, too, has her fair share of scars, but they are easily cloaked by robes and layers, covered forever from the light.

26: Lost

The baby mysteriously succumbs to some unforeseen illness one night when Azula is pressured into leaving her in the care of a servant while she tended to Ozai's desires; although no conclusive evidence is found by the physician that points to anything suspicious, the princess is sure he was bribed into concealing the truth by the Firelord, just as he was back when Azulon suffered a similarly sudden demise.

27: Metal

Only on the days when the training is too intense for her to bear is she relieved at night when Ozai lifts her armor over her head and unveils the light layers of red beneath it, and her soft, tantalizing skin beneath them.

28: New

"Well, now that your _distraction _is out of the way," Ozai breathes, sighing coolly in reference to the fact that the bastard baby's funeral is nothing more than a dull memory in his mind, "you and I can work on making our rightful heir."

29: Old

Azula steps onto the porch of the royal family's old beach home, taking in its every detail: from the subtle pattern in the wood to the voices that still echo in its chambers from a happier time.

30: Peace

He never presses down on her too hard with his chest when he is atop her; he never enters her without first asking if she is ready to take him: Chan's gentleness guides her into finding some semblance of harmony in the act of having sex, because, before he came into her life, it was just another ritual that gave her father both physical and mental leverage over her.

31: Poison

"Mother taught you how to make an untraceable poison to help you ascend the throne and to spare Zuko's life," Azula stutters, eyes going wide in shock after repeating what her father has now divulged to her, "and you used that very same toxin to kill my daughter, didn't you?"

32: Pretty

"You're a very beautiful young girl, Azula," praises Ozai as the princess rises from her respectful bow to him, "and a siren as attractive as yourself can only belong to me."

33: Rain

Even when rainstorms rage around her, Azula seeks solace in sitting beneath the tree that stands by the turtleduck pond; the pool reminds her of the simplicity of her youth before Ozai ruined it, and the added rain helps conceal the tears that freely fall down her cheeks.

34: Regret

"Azula, I don't regret the short life of our daughter," Chan says, bowing his head in remembrance of the little girl he never had the opportunity to meet, "but I do regret that she had to die because I was too much of a coward to face Ozai."

35: Roses

"Did your lover give you this rose?" Ozai queries, but before his daughter is able to provide him an answer, he drops the flower from his hands, making a show of stepping on it before striding out of her bedroom.

36: Secret

Several scenarios play in the princess' head about how she could get caught while having this illicit affair with Chan, but –despite her past experiences in toying with her father's vengefulness –none are substantial enough to stop her from bedding with him.

37: Snakes

One of the performers at Ty Lee's traveling circus brandishes a rather large snake atop his shoulder, and Azula can almost swear that, in the scaled reptile, she sees her father's cold visage staring back at her.

38: Snow

She is almost envious of Zuko when her father informs her that his quest to capture the Avatar has lead him to the Northern Water Tribe; she has always wanted to see the snow, just so Ozai could proudly watch it melt into nothing under her cerulean flame.

39: Solid

Azula catches a stomach virus that leaves her bedridden and incapable of eating solids for three days straight, which, to her relief, means three whole nights without having to lay with Ozai.

40: Spring

For most, spring symbolizes rebirth, growth, and prosperity, but to Azula, it signifies that another year has gone by since the murder of the daughter she and Chan shared at the hands of Firelord Ozai.

41: Stable

Relatives who partake in the act of incest lose all hope of sharing a stable relationship; Firelord Ozai and Princess Azula are aware and all too familiar with that very fact.

42: Strange

One rainy night, Azula has a peculiar dream where an apparition of her mother appears to encourage her to _try again_; only after sneaking away to Chan and seeing the illusion of Ursa once more in the mirror of his bedroom as the two of them make love does the princess realize the meaning of her words.

43: Summer

Sozin's Comet marks the conclusion of summer, just as it marks the conclusion of Ozai's tyrannical regime; unbeknownst to everyone responsible for bringing the Firelord down, it represents the end of something else: all the years of abuse Azula suffered while under his influence.

44: Taboo

Thinking back on it now that Ozai is in prison, Azula wonders why incest is regarded as taboo in primitive nations while it is considered an acceptable practice in the modernized society of the Fire Nation.

45: Ugly

The worst of her physical scars may never heal, the doctors tell her, but at least now Azula can say that the ugliest one of all her scars –the one in her heart –finally will.

46: War

Azula beams loyally as she watches the Fire Sages place the crown Ozai had once intended to her on top of Zuko's head, pride washing over her when the sages hail him as the very first Firelord to rule after the Hundred Year War.

47: Water

A very pregnant Azula's water breaks exactly eight months to the day after the arrival of Sozin's Comet; Chan –at last her true husband after well over two years of hiding –lovingly seizes her hand in his own, both of them eager to welcome the product of their persistence as a couple into the world.

48: Welcome

Usually after a child is birthed, it is immediately placed on its mother's chest, but Azula asks the nurses instead to place their freshly-born son in Chan's arms: a tender gift she grants to help make up for him relinquishing the opportunity to ever hold his daughter before her untimely death.

49: Winter

On a winter evening, Chan ventures to the prison where Zuko placed Ozai after his downfall, finally revealing himself to him as the man responsible for his daughter's affair.

50: Wood

Ozai's life ends when a cold he cannot overcome settles deep into his chest; as the wood crackles on the funeral pyre, Azula sees him slowly burn away to ash, grateful in the knowledge that he will never rise again.


End file.
